Triste Réalité
by Pink Cinderella
Summary: M par précaution Dès son retour en 6e année, tout se chamboule. Sa relation avec son petit ami est terminée, sa meilleure amie se drogue... Qui pourrait donc la sauver de ce raffut ? LEJP
1. Prologue

-1**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf l'intrigue et peut-être quelques personnages que j'inventerai au fur et à mesure.

**Commentaire de Cinderella : **Voilà une première fic d'Harry Potter pour vous, rares sont les fois où j'écris ainsi, mais… je voulais essayer. Surtout, ne me dîtes pas que c'est court car je le sais… C'est un prologue. Bonne lecture et laissez-moi des commentaires, je vous prie. Une princesse peut bien rêver ?

**Attention : **Toutes ressemblances avec une autre fic n'est pas volontaire, il y a énormément de légendes sur Harry Potter et je ne peux être complètement original. Alors, soyez indulgents.

XxXxXx

La cloche du réveil emplissait la pièce, secouant fortement la jeune Lily qui avait en ce jour 16 ans, 16 années à être la plus populaire… sans pour autant négliger ses études. Tout en elle semblait parfait, ses cheveux auburn qui cascadaient sur ses épaules, la silhouette fine de celle-ci et une panoplie d'autres atouts de ce genre, mais… Aujourd'hui, tout allait changer.

Elle enroula autour de sa taille une serviette neuve, puis, pour ne pas percevoir les cris stridents de sa sœur, se réfugia dans la salle de bain, loquet barré et fenêtres barricadées. Elle défit longuement les lacets dorés de son chemisier, soupirant au moindre geste par lassitude.

Une 6e année à Poudlard, encore.

Lily aimait bien ce château, le chérissait même, pourtant, en son cœur rien ne la décourageait plus que de revoir les autres fenêtres de la grande salle, de se voiler dans d'énormes robes noires… Elle voulait vivre.

Depuis l'incident de l'année passée, une part en elle se voulait plus discrète et violente, surtout à l'égard des autres. En particulier vis à vis des garçons, mais ça… qui aurait su que sa virginité n'était plus ?

Personne, et c'était mieux ainsi. Du moins, elle le croyait, du fond de son cœur émietté.

Lily, finalement, se plongea dans la bassine de marbre, émergeant sous l'eau cristalline avec bonheur. Le liquide lui caressait la peau, s'immisçant en ses pores, il n'y avait plus qu'elle pour vivre sous ces lampes tamisées, enivrée par les effluves florales du savon.

Mais soudain, un poing s'abattit contre la porte, laissant un flot de poussière onduler sous le soleil… Une voix trancha aussitôt la solitude de l'instant, troublant Lily qui crut pouvoir profiter enfin des bienfaits de l'eau.

« Lily !! »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers l'embrasure de la porte, distinguant les traits peu délicats de sa sœur.

« Oui ? »

Un murmure s'étendit mais elle ne put le percevoir, de nouveau Pétunia se mit à hurler, comme à son habitude.

« Ton école de cinglés t'a envoyé une lettre ! Tu ferais mieux de l'ouvrir sinon je la déchire en des milliers de morceaux. »

Elle inspira longuement, laissant ses doigts parcourir les veinures blanches de la baignoire.

« Dépose-là sur le carrelage s'il te plaît. »

Le papier glissa vers l'intérieur de la salle de bain où Lily soupira, complètement énervée, il y avait dans la voix de sa sœur une crainte… Elle avait dû l'ouvrir…

Peu importait pour l'instant, profiter du bien-être de soi l'était d'autant plus.

« Hum, serait-ce Dumbledore qui m'écrit ? »

Elle finit le décachetage de la lettre, s'enfouissant plus profondément dans le bain, toujours concentrée sur les mots écrits à cet effet.

_« Chère Mlle Evans, »_

_« Cette année, plus rien ne comblera le vide dans votre cœur. Pas même celui, qui, lors du mois de Juin eut la traîtrise de vous voler une part de votre être. Il fut un temps où les élèves ne craignaient pas la guerre, ni les combats… mais cette fois, il est d'un ordre majeur de vous préparer. Il était un temps, où l'amour dépassait tout. Mais plus aujourd'hui, pour l'orée de vos 16 ans, il me faut vous prévenir. Votre vie ne sera plus jamais la même, avec vos dons en potions et votre maniement splendide de la baguette, il serait d'un ridicule de vous proposer une année d'étude encore. Il est temps pour vous, Mlle Evans de venir en aide à la communauté de la magie. C'est pourquoi, en ce 13 juillet, je vous offre une potion, pas n'importe laquelle, je vous l'assure. Écoutez-votre cœur. Elle apparaîtra en cet instant, écoutez-votre cœur et la magie sera belle. »_

_« Voyez-vous la fiole de cristal, elle devrait être dans votre main Mlle Evans, la droite. Comprenez-vous ce qu'elle représente ? Elle est le symbole de la force et de l'intelligence, buvez. Absorbez ce liquide qui emplira vos veines, il vous changera, entièrement… Buvez, et votre aide sera apportée. »_

Lily recula, troublée, le regard porté vers la fiole presque pleine. Un étrange liquide rosâtre formait des bulles, celles-ci éclataient contre les parois, en un entrechoquement presque synchronisé.

_« Mlle Evans, je sais que vous craignez l'inconnu, mais buvez. Rien ne vous arrivera, pas de douleur, pas de craintes. Écoutez-moi et tout se portera pour le mieux, buvez et pensez vraiment à ce que vous préférez le plus… Il vous sera offert, je vous le dis. Vous devez croire et espérer, Mlle. Écoutez-votre cœur et tout se portera pour le mieux. »_

Elle s'empara de la fiole, la plaçant au ras de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Lily sentit la solution se mouvoir, onduler jusqu'à sa langue… Le liquide se déplaçait dans sa gorge, se dispersait en son organisme et…

Une raie de lumière éclata à ses côtés, la foudroyant de toutes parts. Une sort de bulle rose éclatante se forma autour de sa silhouette, la portant au-dessus du sol. Plus rien n'existait, ne bougeait… Elle était seule.

Puis, soudain… ses pupilles s'entrouvrirent, d'un vert émeraude éclatant qui luisait de vivacité. Tout son corps vacillait, le long du carrelage marbré. Elle ne comprenait plus, jusqu'à ce que, face au miroir, un hurlement retentissant pénètre la maison.

XxXxXx

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, si vous voulez la suite, etc. **

**J'attends vos réponses avec impatience. **

_**Cinderella**_


	2. Ch 1 Doux Silence

-1**Disclaimer : **Bah, le bla-bla habituel, tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'intrigue et peut-être des personnages dans le futur.

**Commentaire de Cinderella : **Bon, ça vire complètement à l'envers de ce que j'écrivais, j'ai même recommencée 3 fois, c'est curieux… Mais je crois que vous aimerez ça, même si on passe en vitesse l'épisode de la baignoire…

Désolée de couper ainsi, si vous le voulez, je vous passerez la 1ère version par e-mail, suffit de demander. Mais ce serait perturber le punch, je préviens.

**À écouter en lisant ce chapitre : When Your Heart Stop Beating** - +44, **You Don't Know** - Eminem, 50 cents, Ca$his, Lloyd Banks, **Pain **- Three Days Grace, **Me, Against The World **- Simple Plan.

**Avertissement :** Il y a un Lemon dans ce chapitre, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas… On passe la porte.

XxXxXx

**Chapitre 1 : Doux Silence**

Ils s'embrassaient.

Là, sous un projecteur tamisé, déguisé pour l'une de ces fêtes dont personne n'entendait jamais parlé mais, qui finalement, se retrouvait remplie de jeunes tous plus « fous », si l'on peut dire.

Mais eux ne s'en préoccupaient pas.

Lily passait sa langue entre ses lèvres, jouant avec celle de son partenaire avec une ardeur inouïe.

Elle dominait, comme toujours.

Ses longues mèches rousses cascadaient sur les épaules du jeune homme, qui lui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il essaya de caresser la courbe de ses reins, mais un violent baiser sut le ramener sur le droit chemin…

Elle le contrôlait, comme son désir l'entendait et rien de plus.

Lily se détacha des lèvres de son partenaire, les posant sur l'épaule de celui-ci… elles étaient brûlantes et fiévreuses.

Puis, un bal endiablé débuta, à savoir où se rendraient cette magnifique bouche, qui longeait le torse nu du beau brun… pour ensuite virer vers son ventre, qu'elle se mit à lécher, langoureusement.

Lui, trop excité pour faire le moindre geste, ne put que déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, qu'elle rechigna comme tout le reste.

On ne la gagnait pas ainsi, pas avec de la tendresse pour un soir…

Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche du jeune homme, alors que sa langue titillait l'un des mamelons sombres. L'ambiance grimpait, à même la piste de danse…

Il eut enfin la décence, en retenant ses soupirs de plaisir, de prononcer un mot à l'égard de Lily, qui s'était littéralement, on peut le dire, jeter sur lui.

« Pas ici… Ça se saurait… »

« Aurais-tu peur de crier ton plaisir ? »

Sur ces mots, elle passa sa bouche vermeille sur son lobe d'oreille, caressant le sexe déjà dur du beau brun, par la même occasion.

« Allons… dans la… salle vide du… 2e étage. »

« Bien, si tu insistes. »

À ces mots, elle pressa ses doigts fins contre le point sensible du jeune homme, le portant toujours plus haut dans cet embrasement humain.

Il l'aimait, réellement… mais pas elle, plus maintenant. Lily voulait se venger, de tous les méfaits qu'il avait commis.

Toutes les atrocités…

Alors qu'elle embrassait son ventre férocement, il la renversa, inversant les positions par la même occasion.

« Prends-moi. »

Gloussa-t-elle, rejetant la tête vers l'arrière, pour pouvoir ainsi contempler la mine ravie de son « amoureux ».

« Avec plaisir ma chère… tu atteindras le 7e ciel, crois-moi. »

Sur ces mots, il la pénétra violemment, ne laissant place ni à de l'amour ni de la tendresse. Mais, elle sembla apprécier.

Il débuta donc un mouvement de va et viens rapide, pourtant… Carlos, car il se nommait ainsi, ne vit pas venir ceci…

Une gifle magistrale qui le fit aussitôt vaciller vers le sol.

Lily se releva, lui assenant un coup de pied dans les côtes. Même furieuse, elle restait splendide et le jeune homme s'en mordit les doigts.

« C'est terminé, gros salaud. J'ai su ce que tu as fais à ma meilleure amie, et juste pour ça… tu mérites de crever. »

Elle dévala les escaliers de velours blanc, se demandant aussitôt à qui appartenait ce manoir ? Il était splendide…

La jeune femme porta à ses épaules le manteau de fourrure, très chic pour ces années là. Elle avait toujours été une carte de mode et le resterait.

Il était alors 23h… une belle heure pour se rendre au nid familial… avec les cours qui reprenaient bientôt en plus, mais pas pour elle.

Dumbledore avait offert à plusieurs élèves un poste d'Aurore, du moins… une variante, pour protéger le terrain scolaire. Ils seraient payés, logés et pourraient ainsi profiter de la vie tout en usant des sortilèges nouveaux.

Pourtant, elle se rappela l'atroce douleur que la potion lui avait insufflé… le directeur lui avait dit de boire, pour sa propre sécurité…

Pourtant, les effets ne s'étaient pas faits sentir, pas encore. Cela faisait 2 semaines, 14 jours de souffrance le soir, à se tordre contre son oreiller.

La lune était la seule spectatrice, la seule à éclairer son corps perlé de sueurs froides. Lily ne comprenait plus, et avait tenté maintes fois de contacter le vieil homme, en vain… Ses lettres furent toujours retournées.

Et, en ce 27 juillet, elle se questionna sur la véritable signification de cet « ordre », formé par Dumbledore.

De ce qu'il lui apporterait ? Ça, il n'en avait rien dit dans son mot.

De plus, elle se demandait pourquoi continuer ? Être la plus populaire ne lui apportait rien, pas plus que d'accumuler les petits amis par dizaine…

Mais ça, seul le directeur, encore une fois, pouvait comprendre. Il avait vu.

Lui, sorcier tout puissant, et n'avait rien fait, rien…

Lily se mordit la langue de détresse, elle essaieraient encore de se saouler en vain, à se morfondre dans un univers flou mais bien réel.

À ne pas comprendre, mais à savoir.

C'était plus amusant, mais ô combien de fois plus douloureux… elle ne pouvait le dire… Telle était sa sentence, sous la lune, dans un silence profond.

La rousse parvint enfin à se rendre chez elle, découvrant des roses blanches, jetées à même la porte, en son honneur.

La jeune femme tendit le bras, distinguant une lettre dont l'écriture ne lui disait rien.

_Le temps passe._

_Tic-tac._

_Je penserai toujours à toi, même si tu ne me vois jamais._

_Je suis celui qui croit en ton amour._

_Même si tu ne le démontres pas._

_Peut-être mon nom te dirait quelque chose, mais je le garderai secret._

_En raison de ma crainte._

_J'ai peur, oui… peur de te perdre à nouveau._

_Lily… Lily… ça sonne avec le mot « Vie »._

_Et, c'est ce que tu m'insuffles, la Vie._

_Car, sans toi, je ne serais plus rien._

_Mais, à tes côtés, je reste un « rien »._

_Je sais que les mots se répètent dans toutes lettres._

_Souffrance, espérance, délivrance._

_Amour, toujours._

_Cœur, bonheur et peur._

_Mais… c'est ainsi que l'on se parle, dans le silence._

_Je t'aime._

Elle n'eut pas le courage de déchirer la lettre, anxieuse…

Qui pouvait bien écrire de telles sornettes ?

Lily passa le seuil de la porte, oubliant même les fleurs sur le sol, et ce malgré leur splendeur.

Elle ne comprenait pas qui pouvait être ivre de sa présence… n'étant qu'une « salope », si l'on peut user de ce terme.

Tous savaient sa cruauté envers les garçons… elle les laissait, tous. Et ne franchissait jamais la barre des 2 mois avec un seul d'entre eux.

Et pourtant, ils s'entêtaient à la vouloir, corps et âme. Ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais.

La rousse gravit les marches de marbre, posant son sac à main contre la première, puis, s'affaissant face à sa chambre, dans un éternel désespoir.

En plus de cela, les mots de la lettre lui revenaient en tête, incessants…

_Amour… Toujours…_

Il n'y avait pas de toujours et il n'y en aurait jamais.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Je sais, ce fut assez long avant que j'écrive ce petit chapitre.

Mais… j'ai toujours été ainsi… marquer l'essentiel. Raturer l'inutile, recommencer, etc.

Parfois, ce sera plus long, des fois de cette longueur, tout dépend des actions.

Alors… vous voulez la suite ?


End file.
